


【丸雛】角色

by sanziju



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanziju/pseuds/sanziju
Summary: 舞台上人設的真真假假。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Murakami Shingo
Kudos: 10





	【丸雛】角色

**Author's Note:**

> * s丸Xm雛  
> * 梗來自十五祭mc，丸稱讚團員那段  
> * 道具有  
> * OOC，都是車，慎入

「信醬，來吧，繼續誇我。」丸山靠坐在沙發上，腳趾曖昧地揉捏着村上的陰莖和囊袋。

村上一絲不掛地跪在沙發前的地毯上，挺立的性器不斷流出液體，他的雙手被綁身後，只能把雙腿分開保持着平衡。

「啊、嗚啊......maru很大......可以......可以操得我很、很舒服......」村上聲音顫抖着回答，腳趾又痛又爽的摩擦讓他的眼眶蓄滿生理淚水，體內壓在敏感點旁的跳蛋讓他一直徘徊在高潮的邊緣。

「嗚、我不行了......求求你maru......讓我......」他只能向面前的人求饒，他挪動往前到丸山腿間，主動親上那已經勃起的性器。

如果擅自射了出來，不知道會被怎樣懲罰。村上吞了吞口水，忍不住地顫抖。

「不行啊，信醬。」丸山的臉上還是掛着那甜甜的笑容，手抓上了村上的頭髮，把他拉開，讓他重新跪好。另外一隻手的手指毫不留情地伸進了村上的口腔，村上被頂到喉嚨而乾嘔起來，眼淚也不自覺地流出。

「信醬之前可是在巨蛋裡要求我跪下呢，我在五萬人面前給信醬跪下了，現在要些補償也不過分吧？」丸山把手指抽出，沾滿唾液的手撫上了粉色的遙控器，調高了一格，村上嗚咽着雙腿發抖，向前倒向丸山的懷中，更是方便了丸山玩弄他的乳頭。

體內的震動器讓村上雙腿發顫，乳頭被那雙有着粗繭的手不停揉捏，前後夾攻令他前端不斷流出液體，但刺激還不夠他到達高潮，村上的意識開始模糊。

-

「吵死了，給我閉嘴！」「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」安田堅守着他偶爾小惡魔的角色，突然說出的抖s話語惹來成員和觀眾的爆笑。

丸山受打擊般地跪在地上，嘟着嘴說sho醬好過分啊之類的話，臉上卻一直笑嘻嘻的，像是很享受的樣子。

「哈哈哈哈小丸真是抖m呢！」「好了好了最後一個，到誇獎村上桑了。」團裡的末子和長子專業流暢着主持着談話，計算着演唱會mc環節的時間。

「你就跪着說吧。」

村上保證他說這句話的時候沒有任何想法，他只是延續了安田的梗，也想讓談話環節更加有趣。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」「村上桑真的s到z的地步了！」事實上他也成功做到了。

準備爬起來的丸山頓了頓，抬頭對上村上的視線，如獵豹般銳利的雙眼像鎖定獵物似，直盯着村上，卻又像幻覺一樣眨眼就變成了傻傻的笑顏。

村上的笑容僵住，身體忍不住的地發抖，雙腿不受控制地想要跪下，手上的麥克風幾乎拿不住。他看着丸山的嘴一開一合地動着，一句話也沒有聽進去。

-

「信醬，不要分心啊，我可是正在生氣啊......」丸山的聲音把村上的意識喚了回來，丸山不滿地掐着村上的下巴，把那粉色的遙控器拎到村上面前晃了晃，用手指輕輕地摩擦着村上的臉頰。「信醬想今晚和它一起過嗎？」

「嗚......嗚嗚......不要、求求你......」村上不斷搖頭，他又想起上次惹丸山生氣後被迫含着按摩棒一整晚不讓射的經歷，村上知道丸山說到做到。

「那信醬，能告訴我，為什麼那個時候在舞台上，讓我跪下了呢？」

能有什麼原因啊......不就是當時順着氣氛隨口一說嘛......村上根本就想不到丸山生氣的原因。

「因為......因為當時yasu叫你跪下了......我才、我才......maru我不行了......求求你......」村上現在只想丸山能把那震動中的東西拿出來，狠狠地插入他，然後讓他釋放。

「不對喔，難道不是信醬自己想我跪下嗎？」丸山的指甲劃過肉粒頂端的凹槽，對着小小的凹處戳刺着。

「哈......唔啊、不要......不要了」如潮的快感衝擊着村上，他只能哀聲懇求丸山放過自己，「不是的、對不起......啊哈......我不應該說這樣的話......嗚、求求你......」村上目光渙散地囈語，身體也因為長時間的跪姿而支撐不住。

「嘖」丸山似乎不太滿意村上的回答。他把遙控器推上最高一格，村上渾身痙攣，肉棒無法自控地抽射，一股白漿噴了出來，射到了丸山的胸膛上。

「看來你還是比較喜歡和跳蛋玩啊。」丸山捏了捏村上半垂軟的性器，拿起細繩把根部綁了起來，又用眼罩把村上的眼睛遮住，把遙控器扔到了一旁就離開了。

跳蛋帶來的快感猶如海潮般沖刷着村上，他踡縮着不斷哭泣求饒，在經歷了一次乾高潮後，他才後知後覺地發現丸山不在自己身邊。

又搞砸了......

村上根本沒有打算惹丸山生氣，他甚至覺得有點委屈，他沒想到丸山會這麼在意他在舞台上的一句戲言。他不知道自己應該怎麼熬過今晚，他想起上次丸山在他體內放了按摩棒，把他綁住了一整晚，當丸山掀開眼罩衝撞進他的時候，他只能無措地流淚迎合，連聲音都無法發出，卻又因為被如此對待而感到興奮。

無論他在團裡如何扮演抖s的角色，都隱瞞不了他是抖m的事實，他喜歡被粗暴對待，喜歡疼痛帶來的快感，喜歡他人居高臨下的視線，喜歡被輕視的感覺。同團的成員丸山則是他解決需求的幫手，丸山清楚他的身體，知道怎麼樣的性愛才能給他帶來快感。

說到丸山，雖然丸山平時總是笑嘻嘻地做着一發技然後冷場，被團員譏笑是抖m時也只是笑着承認。但丸山毫無疑問是一個抖s。每當丸山流露出一絲冷漠厭惡的表情，他就會本能地想要跪下屈服，面對丸山偶爾吐出的刻薄話語，他每次都要拼命控制自己不要在大家的面前勃起。

倘大的客廳只剩下村上的呢喃聲，安靜得村上在想丸山會不會是離開了家。體內震動的跳蛋不斷刺激着他的敏感點，異物感愈來愈強。他收縮腸道想將跳蛋排出去一點，但越是收縮，身下的感覺就越敏感，緊綁住的性器漲的發紅，卻無法流出一點的汁液，持續興奮的狀態令他的體力流失，他不敢再亂動。

不知道過了多久，村上聽到了丸山的腳步聲，他感受到丸山帶着沐浴露的香氣在他身旁蹲了下來，卻久久不發出聲音，眼睛的束縛令村上更加敏感和不安，他想哀求丸山拿開眼罩，並且讓他釋放。

「maru......maru......求求你......讓我......」

「信五的身體真色情啊......」丸山的手突然撫上村上的性器，滅頂的快感讓村上只能發出咽嗚聲。

丸山把他拉了起來，抓着他的頭髮在他的口中抽插，丸山的前端不停刺激他的咽喉，他只能對着柱身一邊吞吐一邊吮吸，希望能討好丸山。

伴隨着村上的一聲乾嘔，丸山拿下了他的眼罩，突然的光亮讓村上瞇起了眼睛，丸山繼續碾壓着他的咽喉，唾液、淚液、汗液混合着從他的臉上滴落。

「信五喜歡我嗎？」

村上的嘴被塞得滿滿的，只能無措地點着頭。

「想要我進去嗎？」

「嗚......嗚唔唔......」村上繼續點着頭。

「那信五自己把後面的東西弄出來吧。」

「嗚哈、嗚......啊......」村上的雙手束綁，他只能一邊承受着丸山前方的頂撞，一邊用力把後穴內的跳蛋排出。

跳蛋一聲悶響落在了地毯上，丸山也最後衝刺射在了村上的口腔裡。

「嗚呃......咳咳咳......」丸山惡趣味地捏着村上的下顎，強迫他把精液吞了下去。

「信五，這種時候應該要說什麼來着？」丸山笑着直視村上，一雙充滿慾望的眼睛直勾勾地盯着村上。村上透過丸山的瞳孔反射看到自己身上掛着白濁精液的樣子，吞了吞口水，移開了視線。

「請......請插入我裡面......」村上用被綁住的手撐在地毯上，雙腿顫抖着打開，露出紅腫不堪的後穴。

-

村上兩腳分開地趴在床上，臀部翹高，丸山緊貼村上的臀部，整根肉棍強行頂了進去，直沒入根部。村上被束的雙手被丸山往後拉着，失去支撐點的村上把重心都放在丸山的性器上，被頂弄着的村上還有心思想着幸好丸山沒有直接在地毯上操他。

村上的後穴隨着抽插動作噗嗤作響，他感覺後穴被完全撐開，甚至有種被貫穿的感覺，被綁已久的雙手經過一番拉扯已經被繩子磨紅，他的性器被床單摩擦得不斷流水，卻不能釋放。肌肉拉伸到極限的痛和狠狠壓迫前列腺的洶湧快感一併衝擊着村上，但村上的身體忠誠地給予了反應，他最喜歡被這樣對待了。

「我要......更多......哈、嗯......給我更多......」村上茫然無措地流淚，時而被頂撞地嗚咽兩聲。

突然收縮的腸道將肉棒絞緊，丸山差點忍不住射了出來，他知道村上又經歷了一次乾高潮。村上眼睛瞪大，瞳孔猛地收縮，然後變得渙散，口水眼淚更加無法控制地流了出來。

丸山把尚未釋放的慾望抽出來，把束縛村上雙手的繩子解開後讓村上在床上躺了下來，村上的眼睛已經無法對焦，只能手腳並用地纏上丸山，嗚咽着討好丸山。

「信五喜歡我嗎？」丸山輕啃着村上微濕的頸項，牙齒輕輕刮過敏感皮膚，惹得村上一聲輕吟，口齒不清地回了句「喜歡」。

「想要射嗎？」丸山重新進入村上的腸道，龜頭壞心地擠着敏感點碾壓。

「求求你......maru......給我......求你......讓、讓我去......」村上幾乎被頂得叫不出聲。

「那信五能告訴我為什麼那個時候讓我跪下嗎？」丸山像撥弦似的在村上的分身上彈了幾下。

村上幾乎要被慾望逼瘋了。面對如此死纏爛打的丸山，如果是在觀眾面前，他就可以堂堂正正地營業他的角色設定，一掌拍打在丸山的腦袋上，然後狠狠地吐槽。但在床上，他只能嗚咽着屈服在丸山身下。

「對不起......真的對不起......啊哈、我不應該這樣做......求求你......讓我......我以後不會再這樣了......嗚啊......」村上不知道除了道歉他還能做什麼，但是只要能讓丸山放過他的話，他都願意做。

「對不起、求你放過我......嗯啊......maru......隆平......嗚啊、主人......求你放過我......」

「那我這次就破例告訴信五答案吧。」丸山的手緊緊地掐着村上的後腰，他感覺到村上的大腿根細細地抽搐着，是他要高潮的先兆。

「當然是因為信五是個抖s對吧，大家都知道呢，大家最喜歡信五的抖s性格了。」

「不、不是的......」

「不用道歉哦，因為信五只是在保持抖s的角色啊，不然粉絲們可是會傷心呢，放心吧，我會好好配合的，就像那次一樣。」

「但是呢，信五，你可不能輕易在外面露出那種表情啊。」

那副因為被自己尖銳的視線嚇到而忍不住顫抖的身軀，水汪汪的雙眼讓人聯想到搖着尾巴向主人渴求原諒的小狗，明明身體不受控制地想要伏地屈服，卻還要裝作泰然自若。

「信五這種表情，只有我能看到。」

「你是我的。」丸山的雄碩肉棒重重地推進，每一下都擠中敏感點。村上的兩條腿直直地分開，露出兩人緊密交合的部位，腰不自覺的迎合他一前一後的抽送。

「我......我是你的......我只能是你的......」村上分身上的繩子被丸山解下，在達到頂峰的同時後穴被一股發燙的熱流灌入，猛然衝擊着脆弱的腸壁。

村上在失去意識的前一秒，感覺到了落在唇上的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> * maru對hina的稱呼；s開關打開之前叫信醬，打開之後叫信五  
> * 劇情邏輯亂七八糟  
> * 就是想搞hina  
> * 我搞得很開心  
> * 閱讀愉快


End file.
